Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{11}{100} \times \dfrac{16}{25} \times 50\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{11}{100} = 0.11$ $ \dfrac{16}{25} = 0.64$ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = 0.5 $ Now we have: $ 0.11 \times 0.64 \times 0.5 = {?} $ $ 0.11 \times 0.64 \times 0.5 = 0.0352 $